The Lost Twin
by ILOVMUSIC
Summary: What if Percy Jackson had a twin that was roman. My take on what would happen! Please Review and tell me your opinion!
1. Prologue

The Lost Twin

Prologue

Non: Pov

It was about 4:00 am on August 18, something important would be happening today. Right now Sally Jackson and the god Poseidon were in the hospital.

Poseidon Pov

I was really nervous today Sally would be giving birth. Right now I was sitting in the waiting room, until I was called that the baby was born. I wonder what gender my baby will be or if they'll look like me at all. Even though I was happy to get a child, I was worried about would happen when my siblings find out. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the nurses called me.

I entered the room where Sally was laying with two bundles in her arms. She turned to me and said, "We have twins". She said as she handed me one of the bundles. I took the bundle very carefully and looked down to see my son. Joy filled me as I studied him. He had a tuft of jet black hair and his eyes were like mine a sea green color. I could tell he was a Greek demigod.

After I was done looking at my son for the first time, I turned to Sally and we exchanged bundles. I looked down expecting an exact replica of my son, but instead I saw a fragile girl. I gasped; I had never had a daughter demigod before never. Happiness filled my heart as I looked at my first daughter. She had a tuft of curly brown hair and her eyes were an icy bluish green. My daughter was a roman demigod.

I looked at Sally and she smiled. "We have a roman demigod and a greek. Will they ever get along" I asked unsure. Sally just kept smiling and replied "Of course they would get along they are twins. And everyone knows twins always have the strongest of bonds."

She was right twins were said to have the strongest of bonds. "Since that's out of the way what shall we name them?" I asked.

Sally thought for a while before saying, "Our son shall be named Perseus Oranous Jackson. And finally our daughter shall be named Persephone Andromeda Jackson. For luck"

I agreed and thought today Perseus and Persephone Jackson where born. Just as a bolt of lightning struck down from somewhere.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

4 years later

Non-Pov:

Four years had gone by since the twins' birth and just like Sally said they were in separable. Percy now had untamable jet-black hair and sea green eyes. The only thing that had changed about him was his face was more angular losing its roundness and his body was becoming more athletic looking. His personality was the opposite of his sisters, which was being very observant, very slow in taking things in, and very trusting. He now liked to be called Percy, Perce, or big brother by his sister.

Persephone was the opposite of Percy in look wise and personality. Seph now had thick dark curly brown hair that reached her mid back and icy bluish greenish eyes that seemed to be to intelligent for her age. Her face was now really angular and didn't have an ounce of roundness in it, she was a little bit shorter then Percy and her body was now more nimbler. She was very smart for age and was very agile and flexible. Seph personality was kind, loyal, and not as trusting as Percy is. Percy now called her Seph, Perce, Sephie, Andy, and sister. The only thing that people didn't know about Persephone was when she was born Artemis knew and made Persephone her champion.

Anyways Percy and Seph where walking back from school when they where attacked by a hellhound. Luckily they where saved by Artemis who rushed them back home.

Percy Pov:

I was confused what was that monster that attacked my sister and who was that lady that saved us. Right now me and my little sister where in our room because some guy visited and our mom had sent us to sleep. I mean what the heck it's our birthday and we didn't even get cake!

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt my sister hug me. I turned over and saw she was crying. I immediately hugged her and told her it would be okay. After awhile she started to stop crying, I asked her what was wrong. She looked up and said "We're going to be separated. I had a dream from Helios telling me that we're going to be separated".

My hurt sank if Helios gave her a dream that almost certainly means that it's going to happen. I pushed back my sadness and said "Seph even if we are going to be separated I promise you I will find you and will be together again".

Seph looked up at me and raised her pinky figure and said "Pinky promise me and swear to the river styx you will find me". I linked her pinky figure with mine and said "I Percy Oranous Jackson swear on the river styx that I will find my sister Persephone Andromeda Jackson." Outside there was a booming of thunder and we knew the deal was made.

My sister wiped her tears away and said "I guess since I won't see you for awhile I should give you your present". I watched her as she rummaged through pockets to get it out. Finally she pulled out a small box and handed it to me. I was a bit exited to see what my sister had gotten me. I opened it and saw a beautiful necklace with a trident on it. I picked it up and put it around me neck.

"This is the original Theseus's armor tap the trident and it will transform into the armor. Please Percy promise whenever you battle someone big always use this armor to protect you" my sister said while gripping my hand. I squeezed her hand and said, "Don't worry sis, I'll always where it. And anyways now it's time for your gift". I took out the tiny box that held her present and gave it to her.

She carefully took off the wrapping and picked up the necklace inside which had a beautifully made heart locket. She opened the locket and gasped. Inside the locket had a picture of us together playing at her favorite park. "Always where this necklace Seph. If you ever miss me then just open it up and there I'll be." I said to her.

She was about to hug me, when the door opened all of a sudden and we quickly lied down and pretended to be asleep. I felt a kiss on my forehead and the creak of our bed at the sudden lost of weight. I heard the door close and finally sadness overtook me and I cried for my sister just as she had cried for me.

Poseidon's Pov

During the twin's talk:

I walked into Sally's apartment and saw two figures leaving the kitchen. I knew that had to be my little children. I had been informed by Artemis my daughters patron that little Persephone had been attacked by a hellhound and that it was time for her to go to Camp Jupiter.

Sally turned to me with a tear streaked face and said, "It's time isn't for Persephone to go to Camp Jupiter isn't it." I nodded it was time for Persephone to go to the roman camp. I knew this would be hard for Sally so I enveloped her in a hug and we sat on the couch just crying. Finally Sally hiccupped and said, "You should probably take her now while they're sleeping."

I nodded and headed to my children's room. I opened the door and saw a bed holding two figures. I walked closer and saw my son hugging his sister close to his chest. My heart took a painful leap as I kissed my son's forehead and gently with waking him grabbed Persephone. As I carried my daughter to the door I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she had gotten over the past four years. I quickly flashed out and arrived at the park where Artemis was.

I handed her with reluctance my daughters sleeping form. Right before Artemis left, I asked "Artemis promise me you'll watch over her and guide her in the years ahead." Artemis smirked at me before saying "Of course Uncle, I see such potential for her."

With that sentence Artemis flashed out, leaving my alone to see what happens in the next few years of my poor children's life without eachother.


End file.
